When The Darkness Awakes
by JustSwamInBlood
Summary: Lucy, Levy and Romeo are the last one standing from the disastrous of Magnolia that causes by a monster. Now it's time for them to take revenge on the monster for taking Magnolia lives away. But maybe the monster isn't a monster. Maybe the monster is a titan...


**Hey minna =^^=~! Thank you for choosing this story to read. I appreciate it a lot. I hope you enjoy this little fan fiction of mine and big thanks to my best friend for sharing me some opinions and ideas to this story. Love ya T^T**

**DISCLAIMER: Yes. Attack On Titans and Fairytail belongs to me. In my dream xD.**

**Chapter 1:**

* * *

The coffee shattered all over the guild's floor from the blonde's hold as frights approaches her. The blunette stumbled back from the bartender table with an anxious look written on her face that was given out to the blonde, Lucy.

"What's wrong Lu-Chan?" The blunette asked, staring in to the blonde's deep brown eyes.

Lucy shakes her head in disbelief, "I don't know Levy-chan. I just feel something bad is going to happen," She paused. "I just can't figure out what it is".

The blunette placed herself near the beautiful blonde. Her lips tinkled. She's quite worried of her best friend whose head is down, facing the floor with a stressing expression. The blonde clenched her finger. She wanted to know the answer to her thoughts. She sighed. No matter how hard she's trying to think, she still can't figure it out.

"Relax. Take it easy. There's nothing to worry about Lu-chan. It's just your insecurity," Levy lightly taps on Lucy's shoulder. She hoped that the blonde would turn into her normal state.

"I never had this kind of feelings before. Maybe there really is something bad going to happen," the blonde pressured her feelings deeper and deeper.

The blunette tries to cherish her, "I can't see nor feel something bad is going to happen at all Lu-chan. Stop worrying about nothing".

Lucy takes in a deep breath and released it, "You're right. Maybe there's nothing to worry about," She smiles weakly and receives the blunette 's smile in return.

They both remains silence for a while until a big pressure hits towards Lucy's head, causing her to collapse on Levy. The blunette hold a grip on Lucy's arm as she falls.

Flashes of thoughts keep coming in the blonde's head. And then when she realized, "Natsu…," She whispered.

Suddenly, the ground started to shake uncontrollably. A blue- haired boy, Romeo dashed in with a fearful look on his face. Everything started to fall and it causes to damage. The Titania, Erza, appeared suddenly comes in the scene. She's pushing through the crowd of her guild mates just to see what was going on. She made her way to the front of the guild and seen something she wouldn't thoughts of.

The Titania caught a glimpse of gigantic muscular feet in front of her. The left foot is made of metal and the right one is a bloody flesh. She raised her chin up and a sight of a shaped skull headed monster appeared. The monster's skull- shaped face is half made of metal and half is flesh. Both of its eyes are fully black. Its mouth always makes an evil grin. Its teeth that are on the inside are sharp and covered with blood. The monster is muscular and its body parts are human-like. From head to toe, the monster's half metal and flesh with the height of 100m.

With no holding back, the Titania spreads her voice throughout the entire guild, "EVERYONE! RUNNN!" .

As her fellow guild mates heard her command, they start going chaos and made their exit out of the guild. Along with bunches of Fairies, the blonde celestial mage's making her way to the exit as well with Levy and Romeo besides her.

A puff of smokes reaches in sight in front of the 3 mages' faces. As the smoke grows shallow and shallows, a view of a wooden Grandfather clock, Horologium appears, "Hime. Come with me" He ordered the blonde.

Lucy's eyebrow dropped to the letter 'V', "Horologium. What are you doing here? I didn't open up your gate, did I?".

"No, Hime. This is an emergency. I'll explain everything when we get there. Please step inside" Offered Horologium, opening the wooden glass door to his inside beneath his face which is the round clock.

"When we get there? There where?" Asked the blonde.

Horologium gritted his teeth, making his mustache raised. He had no intention of answering the blonde's question, "Don't ask. Just step inside. And you can bring your 2 other friends with you. That's enough to squeeze in," He informed, Panicking-ly.

"What about the rest of my friends? I can't leave them, fighting" Lucy glanced over to her friends who are attacking the monster.

"The only thing that matters now is that you're safe. Now please. Hurry," said Horologium.

"But I," before the blonde can finished off her sentence, Horologium gripped her wrist and pulled her inside the wooden glass door along with Romeo and Levy and closed the wooden glass door.

"What the hell? Why are you taking me with you? I want to join the fight," Romeo growled.

"Where are you taking us?" Questioned Levy.

Horologium chooses to ignore their questions. He soon transport and get them 3 out of the guild.

**15 minutes later**

Lucy, Levy and Romeo are released from the wooden glass door. They are landed in a strange place that they hardly recognized. Everything seems so different. The sky is pitched black with stars marked all over it. The land is floating in mid air. On the edges of the dead end land; beneath it, it's a deep dark pit. Once you've fallen, there's no way to get back again.

The blonde stared at Levy. Worries and questions are filled in her mind. Why is she here? What will happen to her friends in Magnolia? What's that monster?

* * *

**Chapter 1 is accomplished y'all ^^ Thank you for taking your time on reading it. Arigato!**


End file.
